Rilset goes to get help from Scarlet
RilSet floatS through the air, wreStling with hiS thoughtS. He iS Still uncomfortable flying in thiS manner, but traveling acroSS the Surface of DerSe with any SPeed makeS it neceSSary. He’d hoPed to make contact with own teammateS firSt in hiS effortS to retrieve Nullar’S body, but all of them he needS to talk to remain off-line. Inconvenient. He hadn’t wiShed to reSort to contacting the twinkS So Soon, but it aPPearS that he iS out of oPtionS. Landing in the garden and taking a moment to admire the flowerS, he makeS hiS way down the StairS to the lake below. HoPing from Stone to Stone, he PauSeS only at the mauSoleum, gathering himSelf. He haS only meet thiS Scarlet once before, and that not under the beSt of circumStanceS. Clearing hiS voice, he goeS to the toP of the StePS. “Hail, Scarlet,” he callS out, making hiS way down the StePS. “My name iS RilSet LeyerS. I Seek an audience with you. May I enter?” The door opens, the heavy stone swinging slowly inward, revealing only darkness. <3 RilSet frownS. He StandS before the doorS, Peering into the darkneSS. “If you do not mind, I will bring in a light,” he SayS, decaPtolging hiS helmet. The cracked lenS ProvideS only a dim light, but better than nothing at all. Placing it over hiS head, he enterS. As Rilset approaches the stairs, he can see bioluminescent fungii growing on the walls shrouded from view. The stairs themselves are steep, made of some type of dark purple marble, and smooth to the touch. RilSet makeS hiS way Slowly down the StairS. Strange aS thiS Place iS, it almoSt remindS him of the ruinS at home. He findS himSelf exPeriencing a Strange Sort of déjà vu. “Your garden iS lovely,” he SayS, trying to Shake the emotion. “Did you cultivate it yourSelf?” A feminine voice floats up from below. "What else is there to do around here?" “Not a great deal, I’d imagine,” he anSwerS, aPProaching the bottom. “Have you ever tried SculPting? I have, but I’m afraid I lack the artiSt’S touch.” As Rilset reaches the bottom platform, Scarlet opens the door. She seems unamused, but motions you into her room. "I'm not particularly into sculpting. Plants, perfumes, potions, poisons, those are my hobbies." She chuckles. "That and looking pretty." “Indeed,” RilSet SayS flatly. “Well, Since I am intruding in your home, I SuPPoSe I Should come to the Point. I would like your helP with a matter of imPortance. Are you willing to diScuSS Something of thiS nature?” Scarlet nods. "Of course, would you like something to drink?" She shuts the door, heading towards a small cabinet. “Thank you, but no,” RilSet SayS, Settling himSelf on the floor. He iS not eager to eat or drink anything given to him by a Self-Proclaimed PoiSoner. “I mainly conSume meat and water.” She nods, "Suit yourself." Grabbing a large pink velvet pillow off the floor, she sits next to him, bracing her hands behind her back and stretching. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" “One of my teammateS haS managed to get herSelf Stranded roughly 15 SweeP away from the reSt of the SeSSion,” RilSet beginS, reSting hiS handS uPon hiS kneeS. “She haS alSo managed to gain the ire of Libby, who would ordinarily be able to telePort her back. I waS hoPing that you might have Some way of locating and retrieving her.” Scarlet smirks. "Of course, I can find her. Retrieving her is a little harder, but not impossible. What did she do to piss off Libby?" “Seduced her mateSPrite, in a way,” RilSet rePlieS, looking at the twink. “At leaSt, according to her non-quadrant verSion of romance. She iS aPParently in a murderouS rage about it. She would more likely kill my teammate than Save her.” Scarlet nods. "Yes, it's always hard at first, for us. Thankfully I've had plenty of time away from Harry." She crosses her legs and looks up at the ceiling. "I suppose I could retrieve her, but I'd want something in exchange." RilSet iS not at all SurPriSed. “What would you like?” he aSkS calmly. "Well, I'm sure Nullar has told you about me." She smiles acidly. "You're her matesprit, right?" RilSet laughS a little bitterly. “No,” he SayS, Shaking hiS head. “I waS intereSted, once. But I waS never allowed within her red quadrant. And when I learned what She waS really like...” He ShakeS hiS head again. “No.” Scarlet nods. "Well, long story short, I'm dead." She scratches the side of her neck. "What you see is just an aparition, my consciousness given form through strength of will. If I could be returned to life, say.... by one of the Life heroes of Prospit, I would be whole again, and able to more completely manage my powers, easily enough to bring Nullar back without issue." RilSet jerkS back, Scrambling away from the twink. “You’re a ghoSt?” he SnarlS, regaining hiS feet. Damn, time among the otherS haS made him Soft! He would never have fallen for a trick like thiS in the old dayS. Scarlet blinks. "No, not a ghost. GodOS, didn't you hear me? I'm a construct of consciousness. My physical form happens to be dead, but that's rather irrelevant." RilSet SetS hiS teeth. “Do not SPlit hairS with me. Are you or are you not a loSt Soul, Seeking to riSe from the grave?” Scarlet sighs wearily. "I am not lost. I do seek to return to the world of the living, but you seem unwilling to discuss it." “You are correct, SPirit,” RilSet SayS in a calmer voice. “I would not helP one of your kind croSS over for any reaSon. Only ill can come of raiSing the dead.” Scarlet shakes her head. "Suit yourself. I was willing to help but..." She stands. "You know where the door is." RilSet goeS to the door, eager to eScaPe. He PauSeS at the threShold. “Thank you, for your hoSPitality, SPirit,” he SayS, bowing Slightly without taking hiS eyeS from her. Irritating a Powerful alien ghoSt would be a very bad idea. “I do not SuPPoSe there iS anything beSideS reSurrection you deSire?” "Companionship, but I'm willing to bet you're not comfortable with that, either." RilSet PauSeS. “What Sort of comPanionShiP?” he aSkS cautiouSly. "Any. I have spent nearly 2 billion years trapped down here." She scratches her scalp. "That's like... a billion sweeps." “A long time to be alone,” RilSet SayS, thinking. “I cannot claim Such exPerience, but I too, have SPent a great deal of time on my own.” He Slowly SitS back down. “I have little attachment to moSt of my teammateS. If you wiSh, I could SPend my time aSleeP here. GhoSt or no, you Seem better comPany than them.” Scarlet shrugs. "Suit yourself, but if you're going to stay you're going to help with my plants. From my observations, you're one of the few trolls who wont hurt them." RilSet SmileS. “I aSSure you, you need not worry about any of your PlantS coming to harm under my care.” She nods. "Very well. No cuttings, no replantings, no clippings, unless you ask me first and or it's a fucking emergency." “I underStand. Are there any meat-eater among them?” RilSet aSkS, hiS ShoulderS loSing their tenSion. “I have recently gained an unlimited SuPPly. And what Sort of Soil are you uSing? I have alwayS had good reSultS with bone meal fertilizer.” Scarlet smiles. "Only one, but you don't have access to it. As far as the others, I use fertilizer made from the crushed shells of the carapacians mixed with a few of my more interesting poisons." She takes a seat again, a few feet away from him. “I have not yet had the oPPortunity to try caraPacian bodieS in my own garden. It SeemS to work wonderS for you,” RilSet SayS, Smiling. “You wouldn’t be willing to trade me Some of your mix, would you? I would be willing to Part with a SamPle of my own fertilizer in exchange.” She shrugs. "Very well. Let's go to my greenhouse." She stands up and stretches again, then holds out her hand to Rilset. RilSet eyeS the hand extended to him. He iS Still not uSe to touching living PeoPle in a nonviolent manner, much leSS the dead. Still, he wiSheS to See the greenhouSe, and doeS not wiSh to inSult hiS hoSt. “Lead on, SPirit,” he SayS, taking her hand and Pulling himSelf uP. Her hand feels relatively warm, and solid. She heads deeper into the rooms, pushing open walls Rilset would have sworn were of a piece to reveal secret passages, until you find yourself in a large round pit with a ceiling of clear glass. The light from skaia streams in, heating the room. In neat, organized rows are a variety of strange plants completely unknown to Rilset. Flowers, fruits, vegetables, tall grasses and interspersed a handfull of trees. Scarlet weaves past them, heading for a large cabinet in the back. Surrounded by greenery, RilSet relaxeS comPletely. It iS hard to conjure uP imaginary PhantomS Stalking him when Surrounded by So much life. “It’S beautiful,” he SayS Sincerely, eyeS grazing PaSt Some Sort of lean, elegant tree. “They are all well cared for.” "Of course. I must tend them well. They're the only thing I still have from Arena." She opens the cabinet doors, revealing large jars of liquid in various shades of pink, and bag upon bag of a coarse black powder. "What are the nutritional needs of the plants you're looking for? Meat?" “Mainly, yeS,” RilSet SayS diStractedly, Still gazing at the garden. The laSt SurvivorS of a loSt world…”Though Some do require marrow aS well. I uSually SPread it at the rootS.” "Marrow... Marrow..." Scarlet mumbles, digging through the bags. She bends over to reach the back of a lower shelf, grumbling still. "Probably need to supplement with protein of some type, carapacian chitin is calcium dense already..." “Are theSe the only PlantS left of your world?” RilSet aSkS, turning hiS attention back to the twink. “Or are there otherS, now Scattered throughout the game?” The idea of a whole Planet’S worth of Plant SPecieS going extinct horrifieS him. "There's one other, that I don't have. Libby gave the last living one to Balish, last I heard," She stands, holding a small bag of the crushed chitin. "The oaf probably crushed it to death already." She sets the bag on a nearby table, then returns to examining the fluids. “BaliSh?” RilSet SnortS. “That madman cannot be truSted with a weed, let alone the laSt living SPecimen of a SPecieS!” He flexeS hiS fingerS. “If I were to...obtain it from him, would you look after it? I would not wiSh to harm it with my inexPerience.” She nods. "Of course. It's a rare specimen of the ones that grow up above, where I cannot reach. The pink and purple ones." She takes three jars of liquid and heads to the table, setting them out. "It's one of the few bioluminescent flowers that grew on Arena, genetically engineered to be planted along roads and such, to delineate borders without harsh light or ruining the atmosphere." “Then, the cultivation of PlantS waS common on your world?” RilSet SayS, looking at the jarS. “It waS unuSual on Alternia. TrollS did not have much uSe for them. Even in my remote corner of the world, invaderS would deStroy my SPecimenS for SPort. At leaSt,” he finiSheS, with a SharP grin, “until I taught them it waS unwiSe.” She harrumphs. "Plants were used as things of beauty, to be put on pedestals and admired. Rarely were they allowed to be anything of value. The hotaru blossom was an exception, because Arena was sacrosanct." She sighs, looking out at the greenhouse for a moment. "I guess I feel a kinship with them. As a companion-caste, I was just supposed to sit back and look pretty. Kept on a pedestal, a prize for Jack and Herald to fight over to ensure they completed the game." She fills a small container with shiny bits of crushed chitin, and seals it shut. "I'm glad someone was able to protect the Alternian plants. How many did you save?" “Much of my garden came with me into the game. Not all of it, unfortunately, but a good deal. I am Planting freSh cuttingS on my world, but it iS Slow going.” RilSet decaPtolgeS a bag filled with red-colored Soil, Punctuated with bitS of white bone. “I’ve been uSing human fleSh, rather than troll, but I have not noticed any real difference yet,” he SayS, Placing the bag on the table. “Tell me, have you ever thought of creating an aSSiStant, to helP you tend to thiS Place? USing a coPy of one of the human corPSeS and a vine cutting, I’ve managed to make a Semi-decent aSSiStant gardener to watch over my PlantS while I am gone.” "They go insane after a time," Scarlet says, filling a small bottle with a mixture of the three liquids. "At first they're fine, but after about... oh, 20 or 30 sweeps, by your estimation, they start to rebel. Their malleable natures, caught between flesh and plant, need rectification. If you don't school them properly, they will begin to kill the plants in an effort to be more fleshlike. That is my experience at least." She sets the bottle on top of the container, and holds both out to him. "Mix well, 15 to twenty minutes before you intend to apply. The liquids will break down the chitin, to soften it to the consistency of flesh, and then become inert. If you place it on too soon it will harm the plants, too late and the qualities of the chitin will have disappated." RilSet takeS the container and the vial, caPtologing them. “Thank you. I will be careful,” he PromiSeS. “And that iS troubling to hear about my creation. I SuPPoSe he iS fine for now, but I waS hoPing to make more like him.” He ShrugS. “Ah, well. What did you mean by comPanion-caSte, by the way? Did you have a HemoSPectrum aS well?” Scarlet grabs the bottles, returning them to the cabinet. "In a sense. I am still learning about the troll hemospectrum, but the easiest way to put it is that our castes were many, varied, and defined your role from birth." “SoundS like a charming SyStem. Not So different from that of my world.” RilSet leanS againSt the table. “The HemoSPectrum had no Place for red bloodS like mySelf. Had I been caught, I have no doubt I would have been executed aS a mutant almoSt immediately.” He favorS the twink with a Smile. “I take it you were not PleaSed with your role?” "Not particularly." She smiles back. "Companions were little more than status symbols, a way for someone to show off, implying they were so good at what they did that they didn't need a partner who would contribute anything 'of value' to the relationship." She closes the cabinet. “YeS, I think your highbloodS would get along SPlendidly with mine. I waS not at all Sorry that the majority of them died with my world.” RilSet tiltS hiS head quizzically. “But you Said Jack and Herald fought over you? I’d heard nothing of thiS.” She nods. "Walk with me, if you wish to talk. I want to check on some of the more delicate plants while I'm here." She starts walking towards the far end of the room. RilSet followS a few StePS behind. He regardS Scarlet from behind. Strange. While very alien, She truly doeS not look like one of the dead. Scarlet passes between two trees, heading towards a section of the greenhouse bathed in shade, and squats down between some plants. "I was intended to be Jack's partner when the game was complete. Something of a reward. He was a celebrity amongst the twinks." She gently pushes aside a blossom, examining the leaves beneath it, and feeling them for texture. "Partway through our session, Herald completed my primer instead. Jack became furious, and finished the session, only to kill Herald and I in the process." She turns and looks up at Rilset. "Would you go to that wall over there and turn the green knob? They need a bit more water." RilSet doeS aS She aSkS, turning the green knob carefully. “That SoundS in keePing of what I know about Jack. You cared for thiS Herald then? I recall that you had Some Sort of Plan to tranSform one of my teammateS into a facSimile of him.” He quirkS an eyebrow. “In fact, reScuing him waS how we firSt met, yeS? Believe me, unleSS your love waS an irritating moron, you Pick the wrong troll to take hiS Place. Not that you’d be SPoiled for choice.” She sighs. "Well, I never really had a choice in who my love was in the first place. I mean, you've been told how twink courtship worked, yes?" “PartnerShiP for life, I believe. Something to do with filling out a contract? I admit, the nuanceS of even my own romantic SyStem often eScaPe me,” RilSet confeSSeS. Scarlet chuckles, waving for him to turn off the water. "Kind of. Female twinks are expected to maintain a matrix-primer, or a list of requirements for a potential partner. If a male twink requests a copy, they are expected to comply and provide it. The first male twink to have completed all the requirements and turn in the primer with proof, is your partner. No choice is really given in this." “That SoundS like a rather horrid SyStem, to be honeSt. Why did you continue to uSe it once in the game?” RilSet turnS off the water. “After all, no DroneS meant to enSure ProPer romantic ProtocolS were adhered to exiSted in your iteration of the game, did they?” "No, but if it's all you've known, and you've never seen any other systems, you don't realize there's a choice." She pokes the dirt around the roots. "Good, good, they should be fine for a few hours." Scarlet stands, wiping the dirt off her finger onto her hip. "I've come to realize that maybe I don't have to stay with Herald, but..." She shrugs. "I promised Jossik I would enact my vengeance." “Vengeance iS imPortant,” RilSet agreeS. He admireS the way the Soil clingS to her. “If you are all finiShed here, would you mind Showing me what elSe you do with eternity?” She laughs. "Are you sure? It's not all pretty flowers and gardens." He cockS an eyebrow. “Do I look aS though I am unuSed to darker hobbieS?” he aSkS, SPreading hiS handS. Scarlet offers her hand again. "No, but I'm sure you've heard by now what I was doing to Jossik when you and your friends decided to save him." “You mean the modificationS you made to hiS body. YeS, I know. What of it? I have trimmed brancheS and guided ShootS before aS well.” RilSet takeS her hand. “You merely altered him to better fit your PurPoSe. I See no great Sin in that.” She grins. "You're not as bad as I had thought you'd be, Rilset. Come on then, let's go to the dissection room." HiS Stomach growlS loudly. “YeS, lead the way,” he SayS, Somewhat embarraSSed. He doeS not know why, but he doeS not wiSh to aPPear uncouth in front of thiS woman. Scarlet will spend the next few hours showing him her dissection room, a series of sturdy metal tables with manacles, books full of diagrams of the bodies of various consorts, and even a few specimens she is still working on. “ThiS haS been...SurPriSingly diverting. Thank you for Showing me around,” RilSet SayS with a Smile. He StandS near the threShold of Scarlet’S home once more. “I am afraid, however, that I muSt wake Soon. Would you Permit me to leave my dreamSelf here?” He iS not eager to make the flight back. She nods. "Of course. Where would you be most comfortable? I think the closest thing I have to a recuperacoon is my tank, but my body is inside it." She wrinkles her nose. “Well, I would not mind Sharing a tank with your body. At leaSt, if you have no Problem with mine.” RilSet SmileS a little miSchievouSly. “If you rather I not bother your remainS, however, any flat Surface will do. I did not have acceSS to much SoPor Slime in the old world in any caSe.” She shakes her head. "I don't mind, this way." She leads him through another series of hallways, to a quiet room, cloaked in darkness. Someone has painted on the walls here, a dizzying array of scenes that make little to no sense. She jabs her thumb at a large glass container, holding her nude body, still fixed in the moment of death, a look of despair stamped on its features. A number of tubes lead off of it, to valves in the bottom of the tank. "Do you need a breathing tube or anything?" “If you would not mind.” RilSet regardS the body floating within the tube. “You are quite lovely,” he SayS Slowly. “Little wonder you were fought over.” He SPeakS the truth. There iS a Strange, Sad beauty to the figure, like a SculPted Statue out of a tragedy. She nods, taking a tube away from the body. "Here, put this in your nose, it will take a little getting used to, but you'll be well rested when you wake up again." She fidgets, ignoring his compliment. "Thank you for spending time with me today." He giveS her a warm Smile. “Thank you for having me.” He takeS the hand holding the tube and kiSSeS it lightly. “I’ll be back Soon.” He PlugS the tube into hiS noSe. She blushes furiously. "Yes, well. Plants, yes. Must check on the flowers." "Sleep well." Scarlet rubs her cheeks, as if it will hide her blush, and heads for the door. “Of courSe,” he SayS with a knowing grin. Sinking into the tank, he PreSSeS uP againSt her body, watching her to the door. He giveS a Small wave, arm wraPPed around her ShoulderS.